la rivalidad
by rioLTD
Summary: este capitulo es donde perla se pone celosa


**El rencuentro**

**Capítulo 3 la rivalidad**

**Era una tarde donde perla sospecha que la hermana de blu la estaba poniendo celosa con blu pero ella no se confiaba de eso entonces decidió comprobarlo**

**Perla **sospecho que esta, me quiere quitar a blu pero no lo voy a permitir dijo enojada

**Lucia **tranquila tú piensas que te voy a quitar a tu pareja pero te confundes

**Perla ** es que tu estas mayor tiempo con él por eso dudo eso

**Lucia ** hay cuñada confundidas estas- pero a la ves pensaba estar mayormente con el

**Perla **si tú lo dices está bien pero más cuidado con blu él es solo mío

**Lucia **tú qué piensas que quiero quitártelo estas bien equivoca dijo acercándole a ella

**Perla ** yo no confió mucho en tú palabra cuñada es que tu solo quieres quitármelo

**Lucia ** hay que equivocada andas siempre tú piensas , eso dijo pensando si estaría con el

**Perla** hay que distraída andas hoy estarás pensando en blu no es así

**Lucia ** no estoy pensando en el solo pensaba unas cosas por mudarme aquí

**Perla **más te vale que pienses otras cosas no que pienses en mi blu

**Lucia **si pero quiero estar más tiempo con él lo quiero mucho

**Perla **no que estábamos en paz en eso no me hagas enojar cuñada

**Lucia **si pero mi hermano es bien guapetón siempre quisiera estar con

**Perla **te advierto si sigues pensando en él le diré que estás enamorada del el

**Lucia no le digas por favor que estoy enamorada que va a pensar el de mi **

**Perla **no le dire nada pero no siguas que estás enamorada de el

**Perla que piensa que me voy a quedar con esto voy a averiguar de ella**

**Lucia bueno voy a salir un rato para estirar las alas porque ya se me durmieron**

**Se fue volando donde estaba un árbol pero es quería estar cerca de blu entonces fue a ver a donde estaba el para abrazarlo de mientras que perla estaba con los niños **

**Lucia **_**donde estas blu quiero verte quiero besarte pero no te encuentro decía de mientras que buscaba**_

_**Blu estaba volando pero miro a su hermana que lo buscaba a el**_

_**Blu aquí estoy para que me necesitas hermana **_

_**Lucia es que tu pareja piensa que estoy enamorada de ti y eso yo no niego_ pero en su interior ella no decía la verdad**_

_**Blu no como te vas a enamorar de mi hermana soy tu hermano no debe pasar de eso**_

_**Lucia si pero te amo mucho desde que te volvi a ver a ti**_

_**Blu pero hermana perla se pondrá celosa por esto ella saber que hará contigo**_

_**Lucia pero ella no está aquí para que no te diga nada**_

_**Blu no lo se hermana pero si nos acacha perla saber que va decir**_

_**Lucia pero humano no sabes que te amo mucho eso no importa b para ti**_

_**Blu si me importas pero no debo meterme con mi propia hermana **_

_**Lucia etsa bien pero bueno solo quería dar unos besos**_

_**Blu besos estás loca tu no me puedes besarme en el pico solo puede hacer eso perla**_

_**Lucia ya vas con tu perla ahorita solo nosotros estamos hay que hacerlo**_

_**Blu no lo sé es que tengo miedo que nos acache alguien y se lo digan a perla**_

_**Lucia pero estamos solo aquí no hay que preocuparse **_

_**Blu no te confíes hermana tal vez alguien anda volando por aquí**_

_**Lucia hay hermano estamos solo entiende por favor **_

_**Blu bueno solo será un rato pero solo esta **_vez_** no me agarres de sorpresa**_

_**Lucia bueno solo quiero besar todo tu cuerpo todas tus plumas**_

_**Blu como quieres hacerme eso solo te dije el beso no todo mi cuerpo puedes besar**_

_**Lucia solo quiero eso una vez si no meteré más contigo después de esto**_

_**Blu bueno hazlo rápido pero suave en cada una de mis plumas**_

_**Lucia está bien lo haré lo más suave posible**_

_**Blu se durmió en ese instante que su hermana lo comenzaba a besar ella tocaba todo su cuerpo**_

_**Lucia hay esto si me encanta hacer con mucho esto hermano**_

_**Blu hay si sigue haciéndome eso hasta la última pluma dijo entre su sueño**_

_**Lucia me faltan un monton de lugares pero lo hare lo mas lento posible para que me tarde mas**_

_**Lucia segui haciendo lo que tenia que hacer hasta el punto que se excito ella estar tocando las plumas de su hermano hasta que blu despertó**_

_**Blu ya terminastes hermana espero que si yo lo sentí muy rico y relajante**_

_**Lucia yo también lo sentí muy rico tienes bonitas plumas en tu cuerpo**_

_**Blu gracias por hacerme esto hace tiempo perla no me lo hacia **_

_**Lucia de nada hermano si quieres te lo hago todo el tiempo que quieras**_

_**Blu pero cuando este perla o cuando estemos solos los dos**_

_**Lucia cuando estemos solo sin compañía de nadie que nos vea te hare siempre esto**_

_**Blu esta bien quieres ir a ver algo por aquí**_

_**Lucia si me parece bien que vaya conociendo aquí**_

_**Se fueron volando recorriendo hasta donde estaban los demás guacamayos. Pero fueron a una fiesta**_

_**Blu vamos a bailar hermana anímate a bailar conmigo**_

_**Lucia pero hermano yo no sé bailar jamas he bailado**_

_**Blu solo sígueme mis pasos que hago así aprenderás como se bailar**_

_**Lucia pero que bien bailas hermano me ganas**_

_**Blu aprendí a bailar desde que era pequeño desde entonces bailo**_

_**Lucia pero yo jamas te vi bailando hermano cuando éramos pequeños**_

_**Blu tú ya no estabas hermana cuando te fuiste y me quedo solo**_

_**Lucia bueno yo haré lo mejor que pueda para bailar contigo**_

_**No se dieron cuenta que un guacamayo que era amigo de perla vio que lucía y blu estaban bailando así que fue alertarle de eso**_

_**Lucia no parece que alguien nos vio bailando aquí**_

_**Blu dudo que alguien estés espiándonos para informarle a perla**_

_**Lucia yo mire a alguien que se fue volando cuando estábamos volando**_

_**Blu hay no estaré un problema con perla ella me va a pedir explicaciones porque estaba aquí**_

_**Lucia tranquilo hermano yo le explicare que venimos a bailar un rato**_

_**Blu y si no nos cree lo que tu le digas hermana estarás en aprietos con ella**_

_**Lucia bueno ahí si no podre decir nada y diré la verdad donde estábamos**_

_**Blu por favor no le digas me meterás aprietos con ella y no es fácil que me perdone **_

_**Lucia bueno yo le explicare todo pero tu no te preocupes hermano si**_

_**Blu bueno pero que va a pensar perla que le soy infiel con ella**_

_**Lucia bueno supongo que se va poner enojado contigo**_

_**Blu mejor vamos de aquí para que cuando lleguemos va a ser tarde**_

_**Lucia si será mejor que nos vayamos**_

_**Se fueron de la fiesta donde habían ido pero no se imaginaban que ese guacamaya ya le había dicho de eso a perla**_

_**Perla asi que se fue con esa su hermana a bailar y no me dijo nada**_

_**Carla tranquila mama papa no es capaz de hacerte eso**_

_**Perla ya lo hizo me engaña con su tía que encontraron pero esta no se va quedar así**_

_**Carla bueno ahora yo estoy en su contra de mi tia **_

_**Perla yo hare esto carla yo me vengare de ella por meterse con mi blu**_

_**Bia que sucede mama porque estas tan enojada**_

_**Perla es que bia tu tia es una traidora le dije que no siguiera metiéndose con tu padre**_

_**Bia yo que pensé que ella una buena guacamaya pero me equivoque **_

_**Perla bueno la voy a retar a ella por meterse con blu**_

_**Mientras tanto lucia y blu estaban llegando a su hogar donde todos estaban serios cuando entraron ellos**_

_**Blu que pasa aquí porque están así**_

_**Perla porque no me dijiste que ibas a ir a bailar con esta cualquiera**_

_**Blu como que cualquiera esta es mi hermana**_

_**Perla es que vinieron a decir que tú estabas bailando con ella**_

_**Blu pero solo fue para enseñarle a bailar**_

_**Perla que me da si le enseñas a bailar por lo menos me habías pedido permiso**_

_**Lucia disculpen si interrumpo pero yo solo quería que el me enseñara**_

_**Perla tú no te metas en esto este tema es entre yo y blu**_

_**Lucia como que no me puedo meter si soy su hermana {**_

_**Perla pero tú lo amas a él no es verdad por eso tú fuiste a buscarlo**_

_**Lucia eso no es cierto yo solo fui a buscarlo para hablar con el**_

_**Perla no te hagas tú lo amas a el con tus ojos se ve que es una mentira que me dices**_

_**Lucia claro que e digo la verdad ahí tu si me crees **_

_**Perla no te creo para nada es que con tus ojos dices otra cosa**_

_**Lucia bueno si tu no quieres ver yo mejor me voy**_

_**Blu no te vayas quédate aquí te necesito a mi lado hermana**_

_**Lucia es tu pareja quiere que me vaya de aquí eso lo acepto**_

_**Blu tranquila yo hablare con ella si**_

_**Lucia si se arreglan las cosas si **_

_**Fue llegando la noche hasta que ellos terminaron de hablar para estarmas tranquilos todos**_

_**Blu bueno ya es de noche ya debemos dormirnos**_

_**Lucia si bueno yo me voy a dormir con los niños**_

_**Blu estas segura si quieres quédate con nosotros**_

_**Lucia aquí con ellos si quiero estar**_

_**Descubrirá perla la verdad que blu la engaña con su cuñada**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Pd me tarde porque necesitaba ayuda de algunos espero que les guste**_


End file.
